Forced Marriage(Loveless)
by CherryPink's
Summary: [Chapter 2 Update!]Pernikahan tanpa cinta, dialami oleh Pasangan muda ini. Mereka menikah tanpa adanya perasaan cinta dan membuat mereka mengalami Kisah Pernikahan yang unik. Ff yang ku ambil alih. Warning! AU, marriage life, Haliying x Haliyaya, Tauying, Iceya
1. Chapter 1 : Awal mula

**The Story Of A Loveless Marriage**

 **T+**

 **AU,Marriage Life,Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Family**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Minat? Baca. Nggak suka? Baca juga/plakk. Don't flame. I want you to Appreciate this my fan fiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **Prologue**

Pernikahan adalah sebuah ikatan sebagai tanda bukti bahwa pasangan tersebut saling mencintai. Mereka mengucapkan Janji Sehidup-Semati juga sebagai tanda bukti bahwa mereka akan selamanya bersama. Selamanya..

Namun, bagaimana jika mereka menikah tanpa adanya Cinta? Yeah~ Cinta.. Bagaikan kau ingin minum tapi tidak memiliki gelas, dan hanya memiliki piring. Bukankah itu lucu?

Pasangan ini menikah karena alasan tertentu, yang satu karena sudah terlanjur berbohong dan satu lagi karena keterpaksaan.

**Ve**

Seorang pria berjalan dengan gagah-nya menuju sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat ia bekerja. Setelah ia berada di ruangan tersebut, ia duduk lalu membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah wadah berwarna merah mencolok telah ditangan pria itu, dan pria itu-pun membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang begitu indah disana. Sangat indah, namun raut wajah pria itu menatap cincin tersebut dengan amarah yang tak tertahankan.

Ia mengambil cincin tersebut dan detik kemudian ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

**Ve**

Seorang berambut panjang terlihat berdiri disebuah atas panggung yang tak terlalu besar. Ia menatap mantap yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Lalu gadis bernama lengkap Ying Victoria Clarissta dengan nama ras nya Liu Xiao Ying bergumam.

"Aku pasti bisa menaklukan dunia dengan kemahiran-ku. Aku akan bisa menjadi seorang pelawak." Gumam gadis itu. "Hahaha… " tertawa-nya pecah begitu saja, seperti tertawa jahat.

"Plak!" Kepala Ying berhasil mendapat hantaman dari seseorang di belakangnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Ying merasa kesakitan.

"Hey~ apa kau sudah gila? Dan apa yang kau maksud 'menaklukan dunia'?! Dasar!" Gertak seseorang yang diketahui adalah Senior Ying.

"Ohh.. Senior.. " pekik Ying. "Euh.. tidak,, aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang Pelawak yang sukses. Kau tahu itu bukan, Senior?" Lanjutnya diakhiri dengan tawaan kecil.

Namun seperti-nya tawaan kecil Ying dianggap oleh sang Senior sebagai hinaan. Senior bernama Gopal itu tertawa juga namun bermaksud mengejek Ying.

"Haha.. kau benar benar gila!" Gertak Gopal lagi. "Sudah,, sekarang pergilah ke ruangan Ketua. Sekarang!" Lanjut-nya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Baik!" Dan gadis itu buru buru berlari setelah mendapat suruhan tersebut.

Ying sekarang telah berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan dari Ketua Grup Lawak mereka. Ying sedikit heran alasan apa yang membuatnya harus dipanggil.

Ying pun mengetuk pintu lalu terdengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkan Ying masuk.

"Apakah Ketua memanggilku?" Tanya Ying untuk sekedar memastikan.

"Yeah.. benar. Duduklah." Ucap Ketua yang biasa dipanggil Tn. Jun. "Jadi bagaimana impian-mu itu?" Lanjutnya yang to the point.

Ying yang sekarang telah duduk di hadapan Tn. Jun, merasakan seperti ada sebuah Cahaya yang menerangi-nya saat ini. Ia merasa senang.

"Euh.. aku hanya ingin impian-ku tercapai. Menjadi seorang Pelawak terkenal juga menjadi seorang teman yang menghibur. Hanya itu.. " ucap Ying tegas.

"Huh.. kau benar benar mirip dengan Ibu-mu." Gumam Tn. Jun pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ying. Dan mendengarnya, hanya membuat Ying salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan-mu Ujian terakhir untuk bisa menyebut-mu sebagai seorang Pelawak sejati. Ujiannya adalah kau harus mencari seorang partner untuk menjadi teman lawak-mu. Setelahnya, kalian harus membuat hiburan di atas panggung hari Senin besok. Jadi 1 minggu mulai dari sekarang." Jelas Tn. Jun.

"Jika aku berhasil,, apakah aku akan menjadi anggota resmi di klub lawak ini?" Ucap Ying tak percaya.

"Tentu." Jawab Tn. Jun meyakinkan. "Namun jika sebaliknya, kau harus men.. " namun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ying memotong dengan antusias.

"Woah.. ini benar benar menyenangkan." Ucap-nya yang SANGAT senang. "Ketua, aku akan berusaha, aku takkan mengecewakan-mu. Aku yakin itu!" Lanjutnya.

"Huh~ yeah.. kau memang harus berusaha." Gumam Tn. Jun. "Kalau begitu, pergilah dan jangan buat nilai ujian terakhir-mu jelek. Mengerti?!" Ujar Tn. Jun.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pergi. Terima kasih." Ucap Ying dan gadis itu pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan yang amat senang. Gadis itu sangat yakin bahwa ia akan menjadi anggota resmi di klub lawak tersebut.

**Ve**

Sebuah Rumah Sakit Kecil begitu terlihat ramai siang ini. Ohh.. apakah Virus penyakit mulai menyebar?

Arkana Erlangga Halilintar, salah satu Dokter Umum, yang nemiliki keturunan Amerika-China dan memiliki nama ras Zhang Xi Fan juga terlihat sibuk menangani para pasien. Namun, hal itu tak berselang lama sampai salah satu perawat yang membantu-nya menghampiri Dr. Arka itu.

"Dr. Arka,, Ibu anda ada disini." Ucap pria tersebut.

"Beritahu padanya, untuk menunggu." Ujar Halilintar yang masih fokus memeriksa sang pasien.

"Tapi, ia ingin anda segera datang." Lanjut karyawan tersebut.

Detik kemudian, Halilintar mendengus kesal. Dan terpaksa, ia meminta Perawat tersebut untuk menggantikannya.

Halilintar, tanpa permisi, ia masuk keruangannya.

"Kenapa Ibu datang? Ibu tahu, aku sibuk sekarang." Ujar Halilintar yang telah melihat wanita paruh baya itu telah duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Kau tak suka Ibu-mu datang?" Timbal balik wanita bernota bene yakni sang Ibu.

"Bukan seperti itu.. " ucap Halilintar berusaha untuk sabar. "Tapi Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, dan tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni Ibu. Kumohon pengertiannya.. " lanjutnya.

"Ibu tahu.. " ucap Nyo. Zhang. "Ibu hanya ingin memastikan bahwa lusa Ibu dapat bertemu dengan kekasih-mu itu." Lanjutnya.

Detik kemudian, Nyo. Zhang bangkit dan berjalan keluar sembari berkata bahwa sang putra harus menepati janjinya itu.

Setelah sang Ibu pergi, Halilintar mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mendengus kesal. Ohh.. ayolah~ kenapa ia lupa tentang itu jika disisi lain ia baru saja putus dari kekasih-nya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kemarin ia sempat beradu mulut dengan sang mantan kekasih.

"Auh.. " Halilintar benar benar frustasi.

**Ve**

Seorang Liu Xiao Ying terlihat sedang berada di toko bunga. Ia sedang memilah-milih beberapa bunga untuk ia bawa ke rumah sang kekasih.

"Hey~ Ying, apakah sesuatu terjadi hari ini? Raut wajah-mu memperlihatkan bahwa kau sangat bahagia hari ini." Sahut sang pemilik toko bunga, yang merupakan sahabat Ying yang juga berasal dari china, Issabelle Hanna, yang memiliki nama ras Hwang Kin Kin.

"Bukankah aku selalu bahagia menjalani hidup-ku?" Timbal balik Ying.

"Tidak~ tapi hari ini, SANGAT~~~~ bahagia." Elak Dinda. "Oh.. ayolah~ katakan, apakah Fang melamar-mu?" Tebak Hanna.

"Doakan saja agar ia segera melamar-ku." Ucap Ying yang sudah memilih beberapa kuntum bunga yang begitu cantik. "Sekarang, bungkuskan bunga-bunga ini, tolong~"

"Ahh.. kau mempermainkan-ku." Gumam Hanna kesal, dan Ying hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat raut wajah gadis cantik itu.

Ying POV

"Sayang.. bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan.. " Send.

Sekarang, aku berada di halte bis. Huh~ impian-ku akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku bahagia,, SANGAT BAHAGIA.. Tapi, mengingat ucapan Dinda tadi, aku semakin bahagia membayangkan bagaimana Ji Ryu Fang akan melamar-ku. Apalagi, ia pernah berjanji akan melamar-ku di hari Anniversary kami yang ke-4 dan inilah hari H-nya. Ohh.. ya tuhan~ ini benar benar menjadi hari keberuntungan-ku.

Plip.. terdengar suara yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dari Fang kah?

"Baiklah.. kita bertemu di apartement. Tapi, kurasa, aku akan sedikit terlambat. Maaf~ "  
Tunggu ~ apartement? Huh.. kenapa tiba tiba mengajak bertemu di apartement nya? Bukankah ini aneh? Tapi tak apa, tak jadi masalah dimana-pun tempat-nya.

"Tak apa.. santai saja.. " Send.

Tak lama kemudian, Bus yang sedari tadi kutunggu telah datang. Aku-pun segera naik dan duduk di kursi no 3 dekat jendela bagian kanan.

**Ve**

Sesampainya aku di depan apartement-nya, aku pun duduk di depan pintu apartemen-nya dan menaruh bungaku di samping kanan ku. Sembari menunggu, aku berbicara sendiri. Tidak.. tidak.. maksudku, aku menghibur diriku dengan beberapa lelucon yang aku dapatkan di Klub Lawak.

Author's POV

Detik kemudian, gadis itu tertawa terbahak bahak karena lawakan-nya. Ia bahkan berhasil mengeluarkan air mata karena sangking lucu-nya lawakan tersebut. Ohh~ ayolah.. dia tidak gila bukan?

"Ya.. sangat gila!" Sahut seorang pria tiba tiba, dan itu berhasil membuat Ying terkejut.

"Ohh.. Ya Tuhan~ kau mengejutkan-ku.. " pekik Ying menyadari keberadaan Zhang Xi Fan.

"Zhang Xi Fan.. " ucap-nya lirih.

"Ya.. itu aku, kenapa?" Sahut Halilintar sinis.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau mengikuti-ku? Dan, sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya-nya.

"Ohh.. bisakah tidak bertanya bertubi-tubi?" Gerutu Halilintar kesal.

"Ohh.. baiklah." Ucap-nya sabar. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Ying ulang.

"Karena ini adalah apartemen ku." Jawab Halilintar.

Ying mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat nomor apartemen. 118, yeah~ ia tak salah.

"Hey~ jangan bercanda.. " Ucap Ying heran. "Bagaimana bisa apartemen ini (sembari menunjuk apartemen, yang ia pikir, milik sang Kekasih, Fang) kau sebut sebagai milik-mu. Huh?!" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bercanda." Timbal balik Halilintar. "Lagipula, seharusnya, aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini? Didepan pintu apartemen-ku.. "

"Bukan urusan mu, apa yang kulakukan disini." Ucap Ying sinis.

"Apa?! Huh! Sekarang, kau masih pintar membuat lawakan juga ternyata.. "

Detik kemudian, Halilintar menarik tangan Eun Ji dengan cukup kasar.

"Hey~ apa yang kau lakukan, eo?!" Pekik Ying.

"Membuat-mu pergi.. " jawab Halilintar.

Halilintar terus berusaha menarik tangan Ying, namun Ying terus mempertahankan dirinya agar tak diusir oleh Halilintar. Ohh~ ayolah.. ia harus bertemu Fang.

Detik kemudian, pintu apartemen milik Halilintar terbuka dari dalam dan hal itu berhasil membuat Ying, yang memang duduk didepan pintu, terjatuh bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang menimpanya. Ohh.. astaga~ bayangkan, jarak antar 2 wajah itu bahkan benar benar dekat. Dan seorang Ying berhasil membuat jantung-nya berdetak tak sempurna.

"Ying ~ " panggil seseorang lirih.

Mengenal suara tersebut, Ying buru buru berusaha untuk menjauh dari Halilintar. Tapi, karena keadaan ia berada dibawah Halilintar, itu sangat menyulitkan.

"Hey~ apa kau mau tetap seperti ini?" Bisik Ying, yang masih merasa gugup.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kau gugup, bukan?" Bisik balik Halilintar, bermaksud untuk menggoda.

"Hey~ cepat bangun.. " pinta Ying

Tanpa berlama lama, Halilintar -pun bangkit dari tempatnya, dan diikuti oleh Ying.

"Eoh.. Kak Fang~ kau sudah disini ternyata.. " ucap Ying sembari menampikkan senyum-nya.

"Yeah.. apa aku membuat-mu menunggu lama?" Tanya Fang basa basi.

"Tidak,, tidak juga." Jawab Ying.

Halilintar yang melihat mereka-pun, hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. Baginya, melihat pasangan yang berkencan seperti mereka, itu sungguh menjijikkan.

"Euh.. Ying,, siapa dia?" Tanya Fang heran dengan keberadaan Halilintar diantara mereka.

"Ohh.. dia bukan siapa-siapa.. " ujar Ying terdengar tak peduli.

"Apa?!" Pekik Halilintar tak percaya.

"Ohh.. ya~ ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan, o.. ?" Belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang memotong namun seseorang tersebut bukanlah Fang ataupun Halilintar, melainkan orang lain.

"Sayang.. ayo kita lanjutkan permainan-nya~ " ujar seseorang bersamaan datangnya seorang gadis cantik yang penampilannya terlihat berantakan. Ohh.. apakah angin topan baru saja menerpa gadis itu?

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu?" Timbal balik Fang.

"Eung.. kau sungguh menyebalkan." Ujar gadis itu lagi dan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

Ying, bahkan Halilintar, cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tengah mereka lihat saat ini. Tunggu.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Halilintar, sebagai pemilik apartemen yang baru, merasa harga diri-nya jatuh begitu saja melihat pasangan gila saat ini.

"Hey.. kalian.. " terpotong karena Ying yang terlihat emosi.

"Kalian sungguh menggelikan. Kalian sadar tentang itu?" Ucap Ying dengan amarah yang meluap. "Kak Fang.. tolong jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. jelaskan, bahwa pemikiran-ku saat ini salah." Lanjut-nya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Ying itu.. " sahut gadis tadi.

"Kau tahu aku?"

"Tentu. Ahh~ biarkan aku yang menjelaskan." Jawab-nya. "Kami telah berkencan dibelakang-mu selama 1 tahun ini. Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa Kak Fang hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untukmu? Dia bahkan sering menolak jika kau memintanya pergi. Dan itu karena aku." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ying yang mendengar hanya bisa menatap Fang dan gadis itu secara bergantian. Tatapan antara merasa sakit, jijik, juga marah, bercampur menjadi satu. Bunga? Ia baru sadar, iapun segera mengambil sebuket bunganya yang ada didepan dan kembali.

"Ahh.. iya,, betapa bodohnya aku tak menyadari apa yang telah kalian lakukan padaku selama ini. Yeah~ sangat bodoh." Ucap Ying dengan senyum liciknya.

Dan detik kemudian, Ying memukul Fang kasar menggunakan buket bunga-nya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Fang juga gadis-nya terkejut. Sedangkan Halilintar masih berdiri disana tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

"Rasakan! Kau memang pria bajingan! Akh!" Ujar Ying yang terus memukul Fang tanpa ampun.

"Hey~ hentikan!" Pinta sang gadis.

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau kupukul?!" Timbal balik Ying, dan kemudian juga memukul gadis tersebut.

Suasana menjadi ricuh karena kemarahan Ying, sungguh ini menyesakkan bagi gadis berponi itu.

Halilintar tetap diam, atau lebih tepatnya, membiarkan Ying melampiaskan semua amarah-nya. Dan detik kemudian, sebuah memori kecil teringat di kepala Halilintar 7 tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Flashback On

Halilintar terus dipukuli oleh beberapa anak berandalan. Hanya karena alasan kecil, ia dipukul sampai membuatnya lemah.

Saat itu, ia ingin bertemu dengan sekolompok anak yang sering memukuli teman-nya. Ia hanya meminta agar mereka berhenti untuk me-bully. Tak hanya sang teman, tapi juga pada yang lain. Tapi mereka menolak permintaan Halilintar yang bagi mereka sok pahlawan. Halilintar hanya seorang murid baru, kenapa harus ikut campur pada 'rutinitas' mereka.

"'Rutinitas' kalian bilang?" Pekik Halilintar.

"Ya.. kami menyukai nya, kenapa kau yang melarang?" Ujar sang ketua dari mereka.

"Kalian sungguh tak tahu malu dan kalian tahu, bahwa orang seperti kalian sama menjijikannya dengan orang bangsat!" Kutuk Halilintar marah.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar gila!" Ucap sang ketua lagi, dan detik kemudian ia bersama temannya yang lain memukuli Halilintar tanpa ampun.

Tak ada jeda untuk membuat Halilintar melawan. 4 lawan 1, Halilintar benar benar ingin mati. Ia tak tahan. Sungguh~

"Hey~ kalian!" Teriak seseorang dari arah yang tak terlalu.

Seorang gadis berseragam sama seperti Halilintar juga yang lain, berjalan menghampiri mereka. Hal itupun membuat 4 siswa yang memukul Halilintar menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Sungguh dunia memang kejam menciptakan orang orang berotak udang seperti kalian." UJar seorang bernama Ying itu, bermaksud menyindir mereka. "Kalian bisa-bisanya memukul 1 orang dengan 8 tangan juga kaki kalian. Dasar lemah kalian!" Lanjutnya.

"Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja kau berbicara dengan mulut-mu itu." Ujar sang ketua.

Lalu, salah satu temannya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga-nya. Entah apa itu, tapi si ketua terlihat menatap sinis pada Ying. Setelahnya, siswa yang lainpun menjauh dari sang ketua.

"Ahh.. jadi kau yang bernama Ying itu? Cantik juga ternyata.. " ujar sang ketua.

Sang ketua berjalan menghampiri Ying sembari berkata. "Jadi, kau kenal anak baru ini?"

"Dia teman sekelas-ku. Jadi, berhentilah untuk memukulnya." Jawab Ying.

"Ahh.. bukan kekasih-nya?"

"Bukan.. " entah kenapa, perasaan Ying menjadi tidak baik. Ia menjadi takut.

"Kalau begitu,, kami boleh bermain dengan-mu bukan?"

Si Ketua semakin mendekat, dan hal itu membuat Ying memundurkan langkah-nya.

"Kau.. kau jangan main-main! Aku bisa membunuh-mu.. kau tahu?!" Teriak Ying yang sekarang ketakutan.

"Ohh.. ayolah~ hanya sebentar.. tak bisakah?"

Ying semakin ketakutan. Semakin,, semakin,, semakin,,

"Grep.. " kaki kiri si ketua berhasil diraih oleh Halilintar.

"Kau.. " pekik si Ketua yang terkejut atas respon Halilintar.

"Jangan ganggu dia! Dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua ini. Aku yang tengah berurusan denganmu, bukan gadis itu." Ucap Halilintar menahan kesakitan.

"Kau.. " pekik-nya lagi.

Halilintar bangkit, berusaha berdiru dengan tegap dan bersiap siap akan memukul si Ketua.

"Bak!" Halilintar berhasil memukul si Ketua sampai membuat ketua itu mimisan.

"Ketua!" Teriak bersamaan siswa yang lain.

Tak hanya 4 orang tadi yang merasa terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja mereka lihat, tapi Ying juga terkejut melihatnya.

"Huh.. akhirnya aku bisa memukul-mu.. " ucap Halilintar, dan detik kemudian ia tergeletak kembali.

"Hey~ kalian yang disana!" Kembali terdengar teriakan beberapa orang polisi yang tak sengaja melewati jalan tersebut.

Menyadari ada beberapa polisi setempat, 4 orang tadi berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Namun nihil, para polisi lebih cepat dibanding mereka dan mereka-pun tertangkap.

Salah seorang Polisi menghampiri Ying. "Siswi, apakah anda baik baik saja?"

"Teman saya.. " gumam Ying lirih.

"Ahh.. ya~ kami akan membawanya ke Puskesmas terdekat. Tenang saja.. "

Tidak.. bagi Ying, ini tak tenang. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Halilintar? Ia tak meninggal hanya karena dipukuli, bukan? Tidak.

Sekarang ini, Ying juga Halilintar berada di UGD Puskesmas terdekat. Halilintar yang terbaring lemah, sedangkan Ying yang duduk disamping Halilintar dengan keadaan cemas. Dokter memang telah menjelaskan bahwa keadaan Halilintar dalam keadaan baik. Tapi, tetap saja, ini membuat Ying risau.

"Huh~ kau murid baru yang sombong. Hanya karena merasa iba pada anak-anak yang sering di-bully, kau mencoba untuk melawan mereka." Gerutu Ying sendiri pada tubuh Halilintar.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kenapa suara-mu itu berhasil membuat-ku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang?" Sahut Halilintar dengan masih menutup mata-nya.

"Eo.. kau sudah sadar?" Pekik Ying.

Halilintar membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku harus pulang.. " ujar Halilintar yang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Jangan! Kau masih dalam keadaan belum stabil secara keseluruhan." Tolak Ying.

"Tidak.. aku tidak suka disini, bagiku tempat ini menyesakkan."

"Ohh.. ayolah~ kalau begitu tunggu sampai dokter datang.. bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya, Halilintar adalah orang yang sulit untuk luluh hatinya, namun entah kenapa, seorang Liu Xiao Ying berhasil melakukannya.

Flashback Off

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Ying masih memukuli Fang juga pacar gelap-nya menggunakan buket bunga-nya. Bahkan tanpa sadar, kelopak-kelopak bunga itu terus berjatuhan dan membuat ruang tamu apartemen Halilintar begitu terlihat berantakan.

Halilintar yang sudah muak, menghentikan aktifitas Ying dengan menengahi antara mereka bertiga.

"Tenangkan dirimu.. " gumam Halilintar lirih dan berhasil membuat gadis itu tenang.

Halilintar membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Fang dan kekasihnya lalu berkata. "Sekarang kalian bisa pergi.. dan kau yang bernama Ji Ryu Fang.. "

"Iya, aku.. " sahut Fang terkejut.

"Bukankah kau sudah menjual apartemen padaku? Kenapa kau masih menggunakannya?"

"Euh.. jadi orang itu adalah kau?" Pekik Fang lagi. Fang, yang sebelumnya duduk di sofa, bangkit lalu membungkukkan setengah badannya. "Maafkan aku.. tentang itu, aku lupa bahwa telah menjual apartemen ini. Aku.. " belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Halilintar telah memotongnya.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar, selagi aku berbicara baik-baik." Ujar Halilintar menahan emosi-nya saat ini.

"Ahh.. yeah~ baik." Ucap Fang tegas, lalu segera menarik gadis-nya dan pergi.

Suasana kembali diam setelah kepergian dua orang tadi. Zhang Xi Fan menuntun Ying untuk duduk di-sofanya, dan gadis itu juga terlihat tak menolak.

"Akan kuambilkan segelas air." Ujar Halilintar, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Ying dengan tatapan kosong-nya, terus memutar otak mengingat bagaimana dengan mudah-nya Fang menunjukkan kemesraan-nya dengan gadis lain. Ia bahkan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Hari ini adalah Anniversary yang ke-4, namun bukanlah lamaran yang ia dapat melainkan amarah melihat sebuah perselingkuhan. Bukankah hidup adalah sebuah kejutan? Tak dapat dibayangkan bahwa kau mengira semua ini adalah mimpi, tapi kenyataannya BUKAN. Sungguh hari yang mengejutkan bagi seorang Ying Victoria Clarissta.

Sebuah tangan menyodorkan segelas air putih, namun Ying hanya bisa menatap-nya tanpa menerima.

"Minumlah, buat dirimu lebih tenang." Ujar Halilintar.

Dengan terpaksa-pun, Ying menerima dan meminum air putih tersebut sampai tetas terakhir.

"Huh.. air putih bukanlah obat untukku." Ucap Ying setelahnya.

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu berpamitan pada Halilintar serasa membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf atas kekacauan yang kuperbuat ini.. " ucap-nya lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Saat akan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, seseorang berhasil menarik kerahnya dan membuat Ying menghentikan langkah-nya.

"Huh.. apa lagi?" Pekik Ying.

"Jika kau tahu kesalahan-mu, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan kekacauan ini?"

"Apa?! Euh.. aku pikir, karena kau tahu bahwa aku sedang patah hati, kau akan membiarkan aku pergi." Jelas Ying.

"Yeah.. aku memang tahu, tapi bukan berarti kau lari begitu saja. TIDAK!" Ucap Halilintar sembari menekankan kata 'Tidak'. Detik kemudian, ia membalikkan tubuh Ying menghadap dirinya dan berkata, "Sekarang, bersihkan semuanya. Sebersih mungkin!" Ucap-nya tegas.

Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan Ying sendiri menuju kamar tidur-nya. Bahkan, Halilintar menutup pintu dengan cukup keras.

"Huh.. dasar!" Gumam Ying kesal, lalu ia memulai memunguti kelopak demi kelopak bunga.

**Ve**

Seorang pria berpakaian Jas berjalan menghampiri sebuah laci pemakaman dan didalamnya terlihat sebuah foto 2 orang yang ber notabene yakni kedua orang tuanya disana. Pria itu membuka  
dan memberikan sebuket bunga disana.

"Hai.. aku kembali untuk selamanya" ujar pria tersebut. "Apakah kalian merindukan-ku?"

Pria bernama lengkap Boboiboy Taufan itu  
sungguh merindukan orang tuanya yang telah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Ia kembali setelah 3 tahun tinggal di Amerika untuk mendirikan sebuah Rumah Makan Asia-Amerika di Hamberg. Yeah Taufan seorang Koki yang cukup terkenal.

Singkat cerita, Taufan telah berada di sebuah bangunan sederhana di Friystile, tempat dimana ia akan merenovasi-nya menjadi sebuah Cafe Modern yang hebat.

"Bagaimana? Terlihat lebih besar dari foto bukan?" Tanya seorang pria, si pemilik bangunan.

"Yeah.. aku rasa, aku setuju untuk mengambil-nya." Ujar Taufan.

"Baiklah.. ini (sembari memberikan sebuah kunci) kunci-nya. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ujar si pemilik.

"Ya.. terima kasih kembali, uang-nya akan kukirim siang ini." Dan setelahnya, pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan Taufan sendiri di tempat.

Sebuah impian akhirnya terwujud juga, dan betapa senangnya Taufan dapat membangun Cafe atas hasil ia bekerja sendiri.

"Sekarang, waktunya untuk menghidupkan tempat ini." Gumam Taufan sembari tersenyum.

**Ve**

Ying Victoria Clarissta, gadis itu terlihat sedang menikmati sebotol Soju di teras rumah-nya bersama Issabelle Hanna di bawah langit malam hari,sebagai ganti untuk meluapkan semua pikiran yang menggerogoti kepala-nya.

"Dasar Bajingan! Jadi, kau hanya memanfaatkan-ku karena aku yang terbaik?! Sungguh menjijikkan. Benar saja, kau dijuluki Playboy Tikus! Akh!" Racau Ying kesal, mencaci maki mantan kekasih-nya yakni Ji Ryu Fang.

"Hey~ aku tahu kau sudah mulai mabuk, tapi bisakah tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata kata kotor seperti itu?" Ujar Yaya. "Jika Ibu-mu mendengar-nya, kau bisa dihukum mati oleh Beliau."

"Huh~ aku tak peduli." Timbal balik Ying. "Jika seseorang sudah mabuk, bicara memang sudah diluar batas." Lanjut-nya sebelum kembali menegak segelas soju lagi.

Sungguh ia merasa bodoh telah ditipu oleh pria itu. Kenapa ia dibutakan oleh cinta karena Fang begitu baik padanya.

"Bisakah aku memutar waktu?" Tanya-nya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku rasa kau bisa melakukannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?!" Pekik Ying.

"Maksud-ku, kau bisa melakukannya dengan membuat ia merasakan kesakitan itu juga."

"Kau bercanda?! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Yeah~ pikirkan saja, kau disakiti karena ia memanfaatkan-mu. Lakukan hal yang sama padanya, dan buat ia menyesal telah menyakiti-mu"

"Itu membuang-buang waktu."Ying kembali meneguk segelas Soju.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya!"

"Apa?!"

"Bukankah kau bertanya, 'bisakah aku memutar waktu'? Kau mengatakannya."

"Lalu?"

"Agh! Lupakan saja,, memang sulit jika bicara dengan Ying yang mabuk." Gerutu Yaya yang menyerah setiap harus beradu mulut dengan Ying yang sedang mabuk, dan detik kemudian ia berjalan memasuki rumah meninggalkan Ying yang sudah dalam keadaan mabuk.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang mengejutkan, bukan? Ia mendapat kabar bahagia bahwa ia akan segera debut menjadi Pelawak, itu adalah impiannya sejak berusia 12 tahun. Dan kabar buruk bahwa pria bangsat itu hanya memanfaatkan dirinya hanya untuk popularitas-nya menjadi pelawak juga.

Tunggu.. apa perlu ia mengikuti saran sang sahabat tadi? Ahh.. tidak-tidak,, baginya sama saja bahwa ia adalah wanita jalang yang lain. Lupakan saja!

**Ve**

Keesokkan harinya, di Klub Lawak Ying, terlihat gadis itu tengah membersihkan panggung yang aknn digunakan 1 Jam lagi. Sebenarnya, ini memang bukan tugasnya, namun entah kenapa hal ini sudah menjadi 'hobi'-nya.

"Ying~ " panggil seseorang, oh~ itu Ketua Jun.

"Selamat Pagi, Ketua Jun.. " sapa Ying dan dibalas oleh Tn. Jun dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan seorang Partner?" Tanya-nya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Ying sedikit gugup dan lagi ia kembali teringat rasa sakit kemarin.

"Euh.. itu,, aku belum.. "

"Hey~ kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tn. Jun khawatir pada salah satu anak didik-nya itu.

"Ah.. yeah~ aku baik baik saja." Pekik Ying. "Aku belum mendapatkan Partner untuk Ujian Akhir." Jelas-nya.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Apa?! Tentu tidak, aku tidak menyerah." Elak Ying.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih santai untuk mencari Partner?" Timbal balik Tn. Jun. "Walau Ujian-nya seminggu lagi, bukan berarti kau bisa bersantai-santai untuk menyiapkannya. 'Sedia payung sebelum hujan', kau tak mau kehujanan bukan walau cuaca hari ini cerah?"

"Tidak.. " ujar Ying lirih.

"Baiklah.. aku harap aku bisa mendengar kau sudah mendapat Partner besok! Atau setidaknya Lusa, mengerti?"

"Baik.. "

Detik kemudian, Tn. Jun pergi namun sebelumnya ia menepuk bahu Ying agar  
menyemangati gadis berusia 25 tahun itu.

"Huh.. siapa yang harus aku ajak untuk menjadi Partner?" Pikir Ying frustasi, ia bahkan mengacak rambut-nya. Sungguh kasihan hidup gadis ini.

The Other Place

Sebuah kerumunan yang sangat sangat sangat ramai terlihat di Bandara Hexagon kota Hamberg, dan orang orang diantara-nya membawa spanduk, poster yang bertuliskan nama Sofia Angelina Chelsya Yaya . Woah~ dia seorang Penyanyi sekaligus Model yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Tak hanya para Fans yang menunggu, tapi juga beberapa wartawan juga terlihat. Bahkan saat Yaya keluar dari pintu keluar, mereka buru-buru menyergap Yaya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Nona Sofia,, benarkah kau baru saja putus dari kekasih-mu?"

"Apakah benar alasan kalian putus, karena salah satu dari kalian ber-selingkuh?"

"Benarkah bahwa kau masih mencintai-nya, sampai saat ini?"

Yaya terus berjalan pura-pura untuk tak peduli, sampai pertanyaan barusan terlontar ia menghentikan langkah-nya. Dan hal ini menjadi kesempatan untuk sang wartawan berpikir bahwa pertanyaan-nya akan terjawab.

"Bisakah aku menjawab-nya lewat Telepati? Aku sungguh lelah.. " ujar-nya dan kembali berjalan ditemani sang Manager.

Woah~ seperti Skakmat! Para wartawan itu langsung menutup mulut mereka. Haha!

"Aish! Itulah kenapa itu disebut Si Ice Princess! Dasar!" Ujar salah satu wartawan pria sembari melempar buku catatannya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sahut seseorang tiba tiba dari belakang si wartawan itu.

Dan saat membalikkan badan, Pria tersebut begitu terkejut mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Ahh! Kau lagi kau lagi.. " gumam-nya.

"Katakan,, kau bilang apa tadi? Huh!" Gertak seorang pria yang diketahui merupakan salah satu fans Yaya, diikuti 2 teman-nya yang lain.

"Aish!" Dan detik kemudian, sang wartawan berlari diikuti 3 pria tadi.

Lucu-nya, mereka terus mengejar di area bandara.

Kita kembali pada Yaya yang sudah duduk diam di dalam mobil van-nya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur dengan memasang penutup mata.

"Woah~ Yaya.. kau terlihat begitu hebat tadi! Kau bisa membuat mereka diam dengan 8 kata. Woah!" Puji sang Manager yang sedang fokus juga menyetir.

"Ahh.. bisakah kau diam? Aku tak bisa tenang jika kau bicara terus." Pinta Yaya sedikit meninggikan suara-nya.

"Baik.. " ucap sang manager mengerti.

Sebenarnya, pertanyaan tadi cukup membuat Yaya goyah. Ya,, ia masih mencintai pria itu. Bagi-nya, hanya sang mantan-lah yang dapat membuat hati-nya gugup. Ia mudah luluh jika berada disisi sang mantan, nyaman dengannya, dan alasan menjadikan dirinya disebut sebagai Ice Princess karena sang mantan. Ohh~ jujur saja, ia masih menyesal telah berpisah dengan pria itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, alasan karena karir-lah ia harus memutuskan hubungan tersebut.

Ying POV

"Makan malam bersama?" Pekik-ku pelan mengetahui Senior Gopal mengajak-ku untuk pergi bersama.

"Yeah.. Ketua Jun lah yang menyuruh, dan semua wajib untuk ikut." Lanjut-nya.

Tunggu.. biar aku ralat lagi ucapannya. Wajib?! Itu artinya si Playboy Tikus juga datang? Ohh.. ayolah~ aku bahkan merasa ingin mual mengingat wajah kunyuk itu.

"Euh.. Senior, bisakah aku tak ikut? Tiba tiba saja badan-ku tidak baik." Eles-ku agar terhindar dari acara itu.

"Ahh.. benarkah?" Pikir-nya,, oke~ kurasa aku akan mendapat jawaban 'Boleh' agar aku tak ikut.  
"Hey! Kau kira aku mudah untuk kau tipu?!" Gertak-nya tiba tiba.  
Hey,, tunggu~ apa? "Aku tadi melihat-mu makan 3 piring, apa maksud-mu tidak baik? Lalu, jika kau sakit, kenapa wajah-mu menunjukkan sebaliknya? Aku tidak mau tahu,, kau harus datang! Mengerti? Lagipula kau akan membaik nanti jika kau minum alkohol."

Setelah-nya ia pergi, meninggalkan-ku dengan keadaan yang malah memburuk. Oh.. aku tak ingin datang~ aku mohon!

**Ve**

Saat ini kami sudah berada disebuah restoran sederhana, dan beberapa makanan juga botol alkohol sudah ada di atas meja makan. Ahh~ ini benar-benar menyebalkan, walau ia belum datang memang.

"Baiklah.. aku, Jun Han Sol, sebagai Ketua dari Klub Hamberg Comedies mengajak kalian kemari untuk sebagai Perayaan tahun ke-20 Klub kita. Mohon tepuk tangannya.. " ujar Ketua Jun. Ahh~ hal ini malah membuat-ku merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak, jika aku datang kemari dalam keadaan hati yang buruk?

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, bahkan tak terkecuali aku.

"Dan, disisi lain juga, ini sebagai perayaan seorang Liu Xiao Ying yang akan debut menjadi Pelawak seperti kita. Ia akan menghapi Ujian Akhir minggu depan, maka dari itu.. " ucap-nya yang menggantung, ohh~ ini semakin tak baik. ".. beri ia semangat! Yeay!" Semua orang bersorak, tapi kali ini aku tak ikut. "Bersenang-senanglah malam ini!"

1 Jam terlewati, namun ia tak kunjung datang. Haha~ aku rasa ia tak ikut. Ini lebih baik. Lalu, dengan perasaan lega-ku, aku minum se-teguk Soju. Hoah~~ ini sungguh nikmat.

"Maaf.. aku terlambat." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba. Ohh.. aku serasa mengenal suara ini.

Author's POV

Seorang pria dengan penampilan rapi menghampiri meja anggota Klub Hamberg Comedies, Ji Ryu Fang.

"Maaf.. aku terlambat." Ucap Fang sembari membungkukkan setengah badannya.

Mengetahui siapa pemilik dari suara itu, cukup membuat Ying terkejut. Ia bahkan tak berani melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Ohh.. Fang,, kau cukup terlambat hari ini." Sahut salah satu Senior. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Yeah~ ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini. Maafkan aku." Ujar-nya.

"Ahh~ santai saja. Yang terpenting saat ini, kau sudah datang." Sahut Senior Gopal. "Duduklah,, di samping Kekasih-mu." Suruh-nya, menyuruh Fang duduk disamping Ying yang memang kebetulan samping kanan gadis itu kosong.

Ohh.. haruskah pria bajingan itu duduk disamping-nya? Bahkan, seorang Ying yang merasa terhina, menatap tajam sang Senior.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatap-ku?" timbal balik Senior Gopal yang mengetahui Ying menatap tajam padanya.

"Apa?! Tidak.. " pekik Ying lalu ia menundukkan kepala.

Cukup membuat suasana diantara Ying dan Fang canggung. Ohh~ ini sungguh suasana yang paling dibenci oleh gadis berponi itu.

"Ini sungguh canggung, bukan?" Bisik Fang memecahkan suasana. "Aku rasa, kau serasa ingin mati saat ini."

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Kenapa? Dugaan-ku benar, kan?" Ujar Fang sembari menarik senyum Smirk-nya. "Aku rasa, mereka belum mengetahui tentang hubungan kita. Seharusnya kau memberi tahu bahwa kita sudah putus."

"Kenapa harus aku? Yang menyakiti-ku adalah dirimu, seharusnya kau yang memberi tahu pada mereka." Timbal balik Ying. "Kau bahkan yang memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia berpacaran dulu. Huh~ menggelikan." Lanjut-nya lalu kembali meneguk segelas Soju lagi.

"Benar~ itu benar. Tapi, kau yang merasa tidak nyaman, jadi kuberi kesempatan agar kau bisa menjelaskan pada mereka."

"Huh~ omong kosong.. " gumam Ying, dan lagi meneguk segelas Soju. "Kau, sebenarnya tak pantas menjadi seorang Pelawak Fang. Kenapa? Karena tampang-mu yang tak meyakinkan untuk menjadi Pelawak. Kau pantas-nya menjadi MC acara Gosip di TV. Itu sungguh pantas untuk-mu." Ying bahkan menekankan kata 'Sungguh'. Ohh~ sepertinya Ying mulai mengeluarkan emosi-nya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menerima-ku menjadi Kekasih-mu?"Jebak Fang

Wo.. wo.. ini seperti memanah  
dan tepat sasaran. Ying bahkan tak punya niat lagi untuk minum segelas Soju. Apa gadis itu akan diam?

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau sudah merasa kalah, Nona Victoria?"

Detik kemudian, Ying mengambil sebotol Soju lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Byur~~~ gadis itu berhasil membuat, hampir, tubuh Fang basah. Melihat tingkah Ying yang mengejutkan, membuat semua orang yang ada di restoran berhasil melongo karena-nya.

"Kau bertanya, kenapa aku menerima-mu untuk menjadi kekasih-ku? Baiklah.. jujur saja, itu karena aku merasa kasihan padamu." Ujar Ying yang sudah mabuk. "Aku mendengar bahwa kau terus berusaha untuk mendekati-ku, namun aku terus menolak karena belum saat-nya aku berkencan 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, sampai pada akhirnya aku mulai luluh. Aku mencintai-mu dengan tulus,, sangat tulus." Lanjut-nya dan mulai meneteskan setetes air mata.

Mata yang sebelumnya menatap Ying bingung, sekarang teralihkan ke Fang dengan tatapan tajam mereka.

"Sangking cinta-nya, aku terus merelakan waktu-ku untukmu. Kita mulai berkencan, awalnya begitu baik karena kita saling bisa mengerti. 1 tahun, 2 tahun, 3 tahun, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kita menjalani hubungan itu dengan kebahagiaan sampai kau berjanji akan melamar-ku di tahun ke-4 kita berkencan. Tapi apa? Apa yang kudapat-kan kemarin bukanlah Proposal, melainkan sebuah pengakuan perselingkuhan yang sangat menjijikan. Sakit.. pertama kalinya aku tersakiti karena cinta dan pria." Wo.. semua orang semakin menatap Fang dengan penuh amarah, jijik, juga membunuh. Yeah~ mereka semua tahu, bahwa Fang adalah pria pertama yang berhasil menaklukan Ying. Jadi, wajar jika mereka merasakan amarah seperti Junior yang sudah dianggap sebagai Keluarga mereka. Mengetahui juga Ying adalah salah satu anak kesayangan Ketua Jun. "Kau memanfaatkan aku, kau menyakiti-ku,, sungguh~ perlakuan yang menjijikkan.. aku membenci-mu! Sangat membenci-mu!"

Namun, mereka kembali dikejutkan karena Ying yang tiba tiba duduk dan menaruh kepala-nya diatas meja lalu tertidur disana. Tidur? Kebiasaan jika sudah mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi masalah, ia langsung tertidur.

Sekarang, tinggal Ji Ryu Fang seorang diri yang akan menghadapi sebuah cercaan yang keluar dari mulut para anggota Klub Hamberg Comedies. Huh~ baiklah,, kita percepat saja bagian ini.

Tepat pukul 10 malam, seorang Ying terbangun karena seseorang.

"Nona.. bangunlah~ restoran kami akan tutup."

Ying mulai mengerjap kedua matanya, namun mata-nya berhasil membulat dengan sempurnanya saat tahu bahwa keadaan restoran benar-benar sepi dan hanya dirinya seorang disana.

"Ah yeah~ aku minta maaf.. " ucap Ying yang sudah mulai sadar.

"Tak masalah.. " ucap Ibu pemilik restoran tersebut. "Hati-hatilah di jalan."

"Ya~ terima kasih." Ujar Ying dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Ibu tersebut.

Halilintar POV

Tepat pukul 11:15 PM, tapi aku masih sulit untuk tidur. Aish~ ada apa denganku? Apa karena besok? Ahh~ bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan pada Ayah juga Ibu? Mereka akan kecewa jika mendengar bahwa aku sudah putus dari Yaya. Yeah~ mantan pacar-ku bernama Sofia Angelina Chelsya Yaya, ia seorang Penyanyi dan Model.

Kami putus 2 hari sebelum ia pergi ke Thailand untuk syuting Music Video disana. Alasan aku memutuskan hubungan ini karena status profesi-nya. Hanya itu.

Saat ini, aku sedang menonton Televisi sembari menikmati Ramen. Huh~ udara yang dingin memang cocok untuk makan Ramen bukan?

"Knock.. knock.. " terdengar suara pintu apartemen. Ya Tuhan~ siapa malam-malam begini datang? Apakah itu Ibu? Biasanya, Ibu memang datang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi tidak, Beliau takkan datang selarut ini untuk menganggu putra-nya, bukan?

Aku mematikan Televisi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ramen-ku yang masih tersisa. Tepat didepan pintu, aku segera menarik knop pintu dan saat terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut tak terlalu panjang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kau,, siapa?" Tanya-ku.

Ia masih diam, namun tiba-tiba ia melangkah memasuki apartemen-ku dan membuat-ku berjalan mundur.

"Hey~ aku tanya, kau siapa?"

Ia tak mempedulikan pertanyaan-ku mengenai siapa dirinya. Ohh ayolah~ siapa gadis ini? Lalu, ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan-ku.

"Hey~ Ji Ryu Fang.. " ujar-nya lirih. "Kau tanya, siapa aku? Huh~ dasar, Playboy Tikus memang!"

Apa? Tunggu~ Playboy Tikus?

"Benar kau tidak ingat aku? Bukankah beberapa Jam yang lalu kita bertemu dan Aku berhasil membuat-mu malu?"

Tunggu~ sepertinya, aku kenal suara ini bahkan sebuah ingatan tentang kemarin langsung terngiang dikepala-ku. "Ying Victoria?"

"Benar.. aku Ying Victoria Clarissta. Jelasnya Liu Xiao Ying." Ucap-nya lantang, dan sekarang ia sudah memerlihatkan wajah-nya. Auh~ bau alkohol. Aku rasa ia baru saja minum.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan. Tadi, di restoran, aku belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan-ku. Tapi karena kebiasaan tidur-ku kalau sudah benar-benar mabuk, aku tak sempat mengatakannya."

"Hey~ Liu Xiao Ying, sadarlah.. aku bukan .." ucapan-ku terpotong karena telunjuknya secara tiba-tiba menyentuh bibir-ku, spontan saja aku langsung menutup mulut-ku.

"Tutup mulutmu jika aku sedang bicara!" Gertak-nya. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapan-ku." Lanjutnya. Ohh~ baiklah..

"Aku akui, detik ini aku masih memiliki perasaan cinta juga sakit yang kau berikan. Aku tak bisa, dengan mudah-nya, melupakan 2 perasaan itu yang bercampur menjadi satu saat ini." Huh~ ia terus melampiaskan semuanya dengan lisan. Gadis ini memang tak berubah dari dulu.

"Maka dari itu, biarkan aku melepaskan semua perasaan itu dengan membuat-mu juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Sebuah perasaan penyesalan karena telah menyakiti-ku." Apa maksud-nya?

Author's POV

Dan detik kemudian gadis itu menarik bahu Halilintar untuk membuat pria tinggi itu sedikit membungkuk padanya lalu ia mencium bibir Halilintar. Hal itu berhasil membuat Halilintar terkejut, membulatkan kedua mata-nya dengan sempurna dengan apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini.

Namun, entah kenapa, tiba tiba Halilintar membalas ciuman itu. Ia juga mulai menutup kedua matanya. Dan 2 insan ini-pun menikmati 'Malam Pertama' mereka.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N

Hallo semuanya. Saya Fely. Sebelumnya, cerita ini punya Ve. Katanya dia mau hiatus dari dunia Ff. Makannya semua ceritanya Fely yg lanjutin dan remake. Agak susah sih. Soalnya dia shipper haliying. Sementara aku sukanya ying ama taufan. Tapi nanti diusahain lah! Oh ya, nama ku:

1\. Anna Rayna Rayalissa Nasution

2\. Raihanna Magdalenna

3\. Kinkin Yalis Tiawati

4\. Irma nadia uswatunnisa

5\. Stephannie dinda Rafika

6\. Latifa Ardia Rafika Raihanna Nisa

8\. Angelica Ardiana Fika Farissta

.

.itu semua asli nama ku beberapa versi. Tapi ujungnya sama yaitu Hadiningrat. Terserah deh!

review


	2. Chapter 2 : Kekasih?

**Tittle: Lovelles Marriage**

 **Author: Veranda(sekarang diambil alih oleh saya(Fely))**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt, Family**

 **"Tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun atas ff ini. Saya hanya sekedar menuangkan ide saya di ff yang authornya telah hiatus."**

 **No like? Don't Read.. Don't be silent reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Happy Reading***

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang amat cerah dan waktu juga telah menunjukkan pukul 8 Pagi. Biasanya, Jam sekian makhluk hidup telah beraktifitas. Namun, entah untuk 'pasangan' yang satu ini.

Setelah kejadian semalam, yang entah seperti apa, mereka masih terlelap di atas ranjang milik sang pria.

Keadaan mereka yang saling memunggungi, juga terlihat buruk dengan pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu mulai membuka mata-nya perlahan dan juga mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar.  
Ying yang hanya menggunakan Tanktop dan celana dalam, tertutup oleh selimut yang juga digunakan oleh Zhang Xi Fan.

"Huh~ dimana aku?" Gumam-nya yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Detik kemudian, ia berbalik badan dan berhasil menangkap sebuah 'pemandangan' yakni punggung kekar milik Halilintar.

"Euh.. siapa dia?"

Tak lama kemudian lagi, Halilintar juga membalikkan badan menghadap Ying namun ia masih dalam keadaan mata yang terpejam.

Ohh.. sepertinya, gadis itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Zhang Xi Fan.. "  
Ucap Ying lirih. Ohh~ ini masih awal..  
"Apa?! Zhang Xi Fan?!" Pekik-nya dengan suara yang sudah high note.

"Ahh.. berisik sekali! Bisakah kau mengecilkan suara-mu itu, huh?!"

"Kau menyadari keberadaan-ku?"

"Iya.. " ujar Halilintar dengan nada yang begitu tenang.

Detik kemudian, Ying menyadari keadaan-nya yang benar-benar tak utuh dalam keadaan pakaian. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hey~ apa yang terjadi pada pakaian-ku? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? YAK!" Ying terus meninggikan suara-nya sampai kata akhir. Ohh.. ayolah~ apa tenggorokanmu tidak sakit, nona?

"Yak! Bisakah kau memelankan suara-mu? Jika tetangga mendengar, mereka bisa salah paham nanti." Ujar Halilintar sembari menutup mulut Ying.

Liu Xiao Ying menepis tangan Halilintar dengan kasar.  
"Apa?! Salah paham? Ini bukan salah paham lagi, tapi ini sudah terjadi." Ucap Ying. "Umur-ku masih cukup muda, dan aku baru saja putus hubungan dengan Playboy Tikus itu. Tapi kenapa,, kenapa tiba tiba kau merebut semuanya? Kenapa?" Gadis itu mulai menangis, ia merasa sakit. Sungguh~

"Hey~ Liu Xiao Ying,, biar kuperjelas.. " ujar Halilintar pelan. "Semalam, tidak terjadi apa-apa, sungguh. Jadi berhentilah menangis, oke?"

"Apa nya yang tidak terjadi? Pakaian ku berserakan, bahkan kau bertelanjang dada, sesuatu pasti terjadi. Sesuatu pasti terjadi." Ia semakin menangis, ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Halilintar.

"Baiklah.. terserah saja, jika kau tak percaya." Ujar Halilintar pasrah.

Lalu, ia turun dari ranjang-nya bermaksud keluar dari kamar untuk menghindar dari tangisan gadis bermarga Liu Itu. Namun, langkah Halilintar terhenti saat ia berhasil menangkap sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Benar! Ibu nya selalu datang setiap pagi.

"Xi Fan~ Ibu datang.. " teriak nyo. Zhang.

Tak hanya Halilintar, tapi Ying juga mendengar suara itu. "Ah.. siapa itu?"

Aish! Lagi-lagi ia lupa tentang Ying.

"Hey~ Ying.. tetaplah disitu, dan jangan menolak, oke?!" Pinta Halilintar yang lalu datang menghampiri Ying.

"Yak~ kau mau apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tetap diam." Gertak Halilintar pelan, dan ia sudah menaiki ranjang nya lagi

"Yak! Halilintar,, kau.. " pekik Ying yang lagi-lagi harus dikejutkan dengan tingkah Halilintar yang mencurigakan.

"Hali... kau masih tidur?" Sekali lagi nyo. Zhang berteriak saat menyadari sang anak tidak ada dimana-pun, kecuali kamar yang belum ia lihat. "Ya ampun.. putra-ku benar-benar!"

Saat nyo. Zhang berhasil meraih knop pintu dan membuka, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah'pemandangan yang menakjubkan'. Ya Tuhan~ ini masih pagi, tapi wanita paruh baya itu sudah diberikan tontonan yang tak bagus untuk kesehatan mata.

Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan, seorang pria terlihat menindihi sang gadis dalam keadaan telanjang baju dan hanya menggunakan celana boxer. Sedangkan sang gadis, menggunakan tanktop dan celana pendek. Bukankah itu pemandangan yang mengejutkan?

"Kalian.. apa yang kalian lakukan se-pagi ini?" Pekik Nyo. Zhang tak percaya.

.

.

*SKIP*

.

.

Singkat cerita, Halilintar yang sudah berpakaian lengkap juga Ying dengan keadaan tidak terlihat seperti gadis berantakan, tengah berhadapan dengan nyo. Zhang di ruang tengah apartemen Halilintar.

Terlihat suasana yang begitu serius saat nyo. Zhang dengan muka yang tertutupi oleh telapak tangannya, karena ia sedang memutar otak-nya dengan amat keras.  
Sedangkan, Ying, ia menundukkan kepala, tak berani melihat nyo. Zhang, dan Halilintar dengan tangan terlipat, ia bergantian menatap 2 wanita itu.

"Hey.. angkat kepala-mu~ kau tidak bersalah disini." Bisik Halilintar yang memang duduk disamping kiri Ying.

"Huh~ aku memang tidak bersalah. Aku hanya takut." Timbal balik Ying.

"Apa bedanya? Jika kau tidak merasa bersalah, kau tidak perlu menunduk."

"Ahh.. diamlah!" Ucap Ying mengakhiri percakapan pelan mereka.

"Baiklah.. " sahut nyo. Zhang tiba tiba sembari menjauhkan telapak tangan dari wajah-nya. "Jadi, apa maksud dari tadi?"

"Euh.. 'maksud' apa, Bu?" Timbal Halilintar yang tidak mengerti.

"Ahh! Apa perlu Ibu jelaskan tentang kau yang menindih … " detik kemudian, nyo. Zhang menutup mulut nya yang hampir keceplosan. Ia hanya merasa jijik untuk mengingat bahkan, jika harus, menjelaskan perbuatan pagi buta putranya dengan gadis yang tak ia kenal itu.

"Ohh.. aku mengerti." Ucap Halilintar. "Apa salah jika melakukannya dengan Kekasih sendiri?"

DEG.. kekasih? Apa maksud dari Halilintar tentang 'kekasih'?! Mendengar kata dari 7 huruf itu, Ying langsung menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kekasih?" Pekik Nyo. Zhang. "Yang benar?"

"Benar, Bu." Ujar Halilintar. "Awalnya, aku ingin membuat kejutan saat Ibu datang kemari. Tapi, kami bangun terlambat." Jelasnya.

"Jadi, kalian bersama sejak semalam?"

"Yup! Semalaman." Jawab Halilintar dengan senyum yakinnya. Tak hanya pada sang Ibu, ia juga menunjukkan senyum itu pada sang 'kekasih' namun Ying sungguh merasa jijik atas senyuman itu.

"Kalian sungguh berkencan?" Tanya nyo. Zhang lagi untuk meminta keyakinan.

Baiklah, ini waktunya, Ying mencoba untuk bersuara. "Euh.. Bibi, maaf, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Kami bukan … "

"Ohh.. tidak, tidak.. " potong nyo. Zhang tiba tiba. "Nona, kau sungguh cantik bahkan dengan wajah polosmu itu. Ahh~ aku rasa, wanita jaman sekarang tidak ada yang polos. Haha.. "  
Ujarnya, yang sepertinya mulai menyukai Ying.

Cukup terkejut, seorang Liu Xiao Ying sungguh tak percaya dengan respon Ibu Halilintar itu. Ohh~ ia mulai berpikir bahwa keluarga marga Zhang itu memiliki sifat 4D. Sungguh aneh~

"Lalu, siapa namamu, nona?"

"Namaku Ying Victoria Clarrista."

"Nama ras?"

"Liu Xiao Ying."

"Ya tuhaann.. Marga tersohor."  
"Usia?" Sepertinya nyo. Zhang sedikut menginterogasi Ying dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana.

"25 Tahun."

"Kau lulus dari Universitas apa?"

"Setelah lulus dari SMA, aku tidak melanjutkan Pendidikan-ku. Karena, aku langsung mendaftar Audisi untuk menjadi Pelawak."

"Woah.. impian yang sangat jarang ku-temui."

Dan seterusnya, nyo. Park menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang tak terlalu sulit dan Ying terus menjawabnya tanpa ada ragu ataupun berpikir untuk apa ia harus menjawab. Tidak ada.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Tepat pukul 09:30 AM, nyo. Zhang telah kembali ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Halilintar bersama Ying. Berdua.

"Kenapa kau bilang pada Ibumu, bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu? Kau sudah gila, huh?!" gertak Ying kesal.

"Lalu, aku harus mengatakan bahwa kau bukan siapa-siapa ku? Ia pasti akan berpikir bahwa kau sama saja seperti wanita malam." Jelas Halilintar. "Kau mau seperti itu?"

"Tapi, kau kan bisa mengatakan bahwa aku adalah temanmu. Apa itu sulit?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Aku tak pernah menganggap-mu sebagai 'teman'ku." Timbal balik Halilintar. "Kau juga seperti itu." tambahnya pelan.

"Benar.. memang benar." Ucap Ying yang pada akhirnya mengaku kalah jika sedang beragumen dengan Halilintar.  
"Aish~ selalu saja aku yang kalah." Gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke rumah jam 7, sore ini. Mengerti?" Ujar Halilintar, sekedar untuk mengingatkan Ying agar datang ke acara makan malam.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Ying dengan ragu.

"Tentu. Bukankah kau berkata 'Ya' pada Ibuku tentang acara makan malam tadi?"

"Itu karena aku … "

"Pokoknya harus datang. Aku tidak mau tahu." Potong Halilintar cepat, lalu ia bangkit dari duduk-nya.

"Sekarang kau bisa pulang."

Ying serasa dipermainkan. Tidak, ini tidak benar,, kenapa disini ia merasa bahwa ia yang 'dilecehkan'? Sungguh keterlaluan.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi semalam." Ucap Ying yang juga telah berdiri di tempat, dan tepat di hadapan Halilintar. Ia bahkan, melipat tangan di dada, seperti apa yang dilakukan Halilintar saat ini.

Ternyata, gadis itu masih penasaran tentang kejadian semalam. Dengan, senyum jahilnya, Halilintar mulai berjalan menghampiri Ying. Hal itu pun berhasil membuat Ying mundur untuk menghindar dari Halilintar.

"Yak~ kau mau apa?" Pekik Ying yang mulai takut.

Buk.. tepat dibelakangnya ada sebuah dinding disana, Ying terhimpit di antara dinding dan Halilintar yang semakin menggodanya. Terdiam sesaat, namun sampai pada akhirnya Halilintar kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika kau datang ke rumah. Akan aku jemput 1 Jam sebelum acara."

"Kau kan tidak tahu rumahku." Ucap Ying.

"Itu mudah saja, aku bisa mengandalkan seseorang." Ujar Halilintar, setelahnya ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Ying.

Baiklah,, hanya sekali bukan? meyakini dirinya untuk datang ke acara makan malam ini, sebagai 'kekasih' Halilintar yang tidak sesungguhnya. Ya, ia akan datang.

.

.

The Other Place

.

.

Suasana yang benar benar kacau, mengetahui anak gadisnya tidak ada di rumah semalam. Dan dengan keyakinan, nyo. Liu akan mengutuk gadis itu jika telah kembali.

"Auh! Kemana anak tengik itu? Bisa-bisanya dia tidak kunjung pulang saat Siang telah datang." Gerutu nyo. Liu. "Benar-benar!"

"Euh.. Bibi,, perlukah aku menelfonnya untuk suruh ia segera pulang?" Tanya Hanna.

"Tidak perlu!" Tolaknya. "Biar dia sadar, bahwa waktu itu hidup."

Disisi lain, Ying dengan keadaan sedikit berantakan -lagi- berlari terburu-buru dan bahkan hampir tersandung saat ia menaiki anak tangga menuju rumah-nya yang ada di atap. "Ahh!" Ringisnya menahan sakit, dan ia kembali menaiki anak tangga.

Detik kemudian, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sang Ibu telah berdiri, melipat tangan, dan memasang wajah yang cukup menyeramkan baginya. Sungguh~ ini lebih mengerikan dibanding saat ia harus berhadapan dengan Gopal dengan wajah Setannya.

"Ibu.. " gumam Ying lirih yang mulai ketakutan.

"Yak! Dari mana saja kau? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat orang lain khawatir?" Gertak nyo. Liu dengan amarah yang meluap. "Setidaknya, kau harus menelfon orang rumah. Dasar, gadis nakal!"

"Maafkan aku.. " ucap Ying menyesal. "Tapi, aku sudah beri tahu Kinkin tentang acara makan bersama dengan anggota Klub Seoul Tawa." Jelasnya.

"Ya.. Hanna telah mengatakannya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau yang tidak pulang semalam, huh?! Pergi kemana kau?!"

"Itu.. itu aku.. menginap di rumah.. teman." Jelas Ying ragu. Ohh.. ia takkan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukan?

"Tetap saja, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman."

"Apa? Hukuman?" Pekik Ying.

"Ya. Hukumannya,, kau harus menemani Ibu jalan-jalan seharian ini." Woah~ ini adalah hukuman yang membawa Sweet Moment.

"Ohh.. Ibu~ " gumam Ying dan berjalan menghampiri sang Ibu untuk bermaksud memeluk wanita tak muda itu.

"Apa? Kau mau apa, huh?!" Timbal balik nyo. Liu.

"Tentu saja memelukmu." Ucap Ying yang berhasil memeluk sang Ibu.

Disisi lain, melihat moment Ibu-Anak lagi membuat Hanna tersentuh.

"Auh.. kalian membuat-ku iri." Sahut Hanna dengan wajah cemberut.

Melihat tingkah Hanna yang seperti anak kecil, lagi, membuat 2 wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah,, aku kan memiliki 2 puteri sekarang. Hanna,, kemarilah!" Ucap nyo. Liu yang lalu mengajak Hwang Kin Kin untuk ikut berpelukan juga.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kinkin pun memeluk nyo. Liu dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang.

*F-A*

Singkat cerita, Hanna yang sudah pergi ke Toko Bunga, meninggalkan nyo. Liu dan Ying yang bersenang-senang bersama dengan berjalan jalan di Jalan Gang-Nam.

"Ibu.. aku baru saja putus dari kekasihku. Ia ternyata hanya memanfaatkan aku karena aku salah satu anak kesayangan Ketua Jun." Cerita Ying yang terlihat merangkul pada sang Ibu dengan manja.

"Eo! Malangnya puteriku." Tanggap nyo. Liu. "Lalu?"

"Yeah~ tidak ada kelanjutannya, aku sekarang hanya sibuk untuk Ujian Akhirku." Timbal Ying. "Aku akan segera debut menjadi Pelawak seperti Ayah. Yey~~~ "

"Yeah~ itu adalah impian mu sejak kecil." Ucap nyo. Liu. "Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu. Fighting!"

Lanjutnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi Ying semangat.

"Baik. Semangat!" Ucap Ying yang benar-benar semangat, dan detik kemudian mereka tertawa lepas bersama.

Detik kemudian, mereka berhenti didepan sebuah Cafe kecil namun dalam keadaan renovasi, dan Cafe tersebut milik . Tepat saat itu, Boboiboy Taufan, datang entah dari mana, memasuki Cafe.

"Eo! Taufan!" Pekik Eun Ji menyadari keberadaan Myung Soo.

Merasa seseorang menyebut dan memanggil namanya, Taufan pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan ketemu!

"Ying Victor.. " sahut Taufan dengan senyum tampannya, dan ia pun menghampiri Ying juga sang Ibu.

"Euh.. siapa dia?" Bisik nyo. Liu.

"Ahh.. bagaimana bisa Ibu melupakannya? Dia Taufan, yang sering datang kerumah setiap minggu." Ucap Ying. "Mantan Hanna kita.. " lanjutnya dengan suara sangat kecil.

"Ohh.. Ya, Ibu ingat sekarang."

"Euh.. Taufan ~ kau masih ingat dengan Ibuku, bukan?" Ucap Ying sedikit basa-basi.

"Tentu saja,, dan lagi Aku sangat ingat bagaimana rasa kue buatan Ibumu." Ucap Taufan.

"Ohh.. benarkah?" Pekik Nyo. Liu. "Kalau begitu, datanglah ke toko kami. Sudah 2 tahun Aku mendirikan toko kue di dekat rumah." Ajak nyo. Liu.

"Ahh.. yeah~ dengan senang hati." Ucap Taufan yang merasa terhormat. Haha..

"Ahh.. kalau begitu, kalian bicara dulu sebentar. Ibu akan pergi ke Butik itu." Ucap Nyo. Liu sembari menunjuk sebuah salah satu Butik tak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Sendiri? Tak apa?" Tanya Ying tak enak hati pada sang Ibu.

"Eum.. tak apa." kemudian, nyo. Liu pergi dan tak lupa berpamitan dengan Taufan juga.

"Kau tak berubah sama sekali." Ucap Taufan tiba-tiba. "Walau ini sudah 6 tahun berlalu, kau masih tetap seperti dulu."

"Haha.. memangnya Aku yang dulu dan sekarang seperti apa?" Ucap Ying salah tingkah.

"Biar aku pikirkan.. " ucap Taufan sembari memikirkan sesuatu tentang 'Ying yang dulu dan sekarang'.  
" … cantik-mu dan Eye smile-mu." Lanjutnya yang telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Ahh.. kau bisa saja." Ucap Ying yang semakin salah tingkah. "Jadi, apa kau sudah kembali ke Hamberg untuk waktu yang lama?" Tanya Ying mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan 'untuk waktu yang lama', tapi untuk selamanya." Ralat Taufan. "Kau lihat yang ada didepanmu? Tempat ini akan menjadi Cafeku. Impianku sejak dulu."

"Woah~ ini hebat!" pekik Ying antusias mendengarnya. "Itu artinya kau benar-benar bekerja keras selama di Amerika. Bukankah seperti itu?" Komentarnya.

"Yeah~ aku juga akan membuat kedua orang tua ku bangga 'disana'." Timbal Taufan.

"Taufan tetaplah Taufan." Gumam Ying, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Taufan.

"Jadi, kau telah memiliki Kekasih?" tanya Ying tiba-tiba.

"Setelah mengakhiri hubungan dengan Hanna, Aku hanya fokus dengan belajarku." Jelasnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih menunggunya?"

"Eiy~ itu tak lagi." Elak Eun Ji.  
"Aku malah membencinya sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak menganggapku sebagai teman."  
"Lagipula, aku sempat memiliki kekasih sebelum ini."

"Sempat? Itu artinya,, kalian sudah putus?" Tebak Taufan.

"Yeah.. begitulah." Hanya itu, jawaban Ying dan berhasil membuat keduanya tertawa walau tak keras.

Ini memang sudah 7 tahun ternyata, ia, Taufan memutuskan pergi ke Amerika bersama Pamannya saat berusia 18 dan memutuskan untuk belajar bisnis dalam membangun sebuah Cafe sederhana seperti yang sedang dibangun saat ini. Seperti itu.

.

.

The Other Place

.

.

Sebuah ruang kerja milik dr. Zhang tengah kedatangan 'tamu yang tak diundang' dan hal ini membuat raut wajah pria tinggi itu benar-benar buruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Halilintar sinis terhadap gadis yang tengah berjalan asal mengelilingi ruangannya.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung. Tak bolehkah?" Timbal Yaya.

"Ini bukanlah tempat yang bisa didatangi oleh 'sembarang orang' yang tidak sakit." Ujar Halilintar yang masih dingin. "Jadi, jika tak ada keperluan, pergilah! Selagi aku masih bicara baik."

"Sakit? Benar, aku sakit. Dan itu karenamu." Ujar Yaya yang telah duduk dihadapan Halilintar.

"Sofia, aku serius .."

"Aku juga." Potong Yaya. "Bisakah kau mengobatiku, Kak Hali?"

"Pergilah! Dan obati lukamu itu dengan Alkohol saja. Bukankah, itu lebih mempan?"

Sofia Angelina, gadis itu benar-benar kehabisan akal. Ia pikir, semenjak mereka putus, pria itu semakin bersikap dingin dengannya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus begitu?

"Aku merindukan-mu.. " ucap Yaya tiba tiba dan berhasil membuat Halilintar sedikit goyah. "Takkah kau terlalu kasar, saat aku datang kemari karena aku sangat merindukanmu?" Ucapnya lagi."Aku tahu, baru seminggu lalu kita bertemu, tapi bukan untuk bertemu dengan roman yang baik. Kau mendatangiku hanya karena ingin memutuskan hubungan, dan karena itu, sakit ini, muncul."

Detik kemudian, Halilintar menghela nafas lalu berkata bahwa ia sibuk, jadi Yaya sebaiknya pergi.

"Jika orang lain tahu bahwa kau Sofia Angelina Chelsya Yaya, si Model terkenal itu, mereka bisa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Huh! Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus?" Timbal Yaya sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku juga akan berkata, 'dr. Arkana Erlangga Halilintar adalah mantan kekasihku. Dia yang telah memintaku untuk pergi. Dia juga yang telah menyakitiku, aku akan memanfaatkan momen tersebut kalaupun terjadi."

"Yaya, ini yang ke-4 kalinya, bisakah kau pergi? Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladenimu lagi."

Detik kemudian, Yaya bangkit dan berkata,  
"Baiklah! Baiklah,, aku akan pergi! Kau puas?!" Setelah itu ia pergi dari ruangan tersebut, namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk memakai masker, jaket hoddie, dan topinya.

Setelah kepergian Yaya, membuat Halilintar menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar hampir goyah karena gadis itu, namun sikap dinginnya itulah yang menjadi topengnya. Ia bisa mempertahankan pendiriannya. Yeah~ itulah Zhang Xi Fan.

.

.

*F-A*

.

Ying tengah sibuk memilah-milih pakaian untuk acara makan malam, dan saat menemukan pakaian pilihannya, ia pun segera berdandan, memulas wajahnya agar lebih cantik.

Saat semuanya selesai, ia kembali menatap dirinya didepan cermin kamarnya.

"Semua tampak bagus." Gumam Ying berusaha membuat dirinya percaya diri. "Huh.. tapi, apa ini tak sedikit berlebihan? Aku berdandan demi suatu kebohongan. Huh~ sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Ying !" Seseorang memnnggil namanya dari luar kamar, dan Ying tahu siapa orang itu.

Detik kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Hwang Kin Kin disana.

Namun,sepasang mata itu langsung terbelalak saat melihat gadis bermarga Liu tersebut tampil beda.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia tengah melihat sang sahabat yang SANGAT cantik malam ini, dengan pakaian juga dandanan walau terbilang sederhana.

"Ying.. kenapa, tiba tiba kau berdandan?" Pekik Hanna yang masih keheranan.

"Apa ini terlihat berlebihan?" Tanya Ying balik.

"Apa? Tentu tidak. Kau benar-benar cantik." Tolak Hanna dengan asumsi Ying. "Jadi, kemana kalian akan berkencan?"

"Apa?!"

"Hey.. bukankah kau akan berkencan dengan Halilintar?"

"Berkencan? Tunggu,, aku tidak akan pergi berkencan." elak Ying. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Chan Yeol?"

"Yeah~ selama ini, setidaknya kami masih saling berkomunikasi." Jelas Hanna.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Euh.. yeah~ itu terjadi begitu saja." Ucap Hanna bohong. "Euh..Halilintar, dia menunggumu di depan." Ujar Hanna mengalihkan topik.

"Apa?"

Kita ke Halilintar yang sedang menunggu Ying di dalam mobilnya. Sudah 5 menit berlalu, dan dengan pakaian yang rapi juga, ia masih setia menunggu Ying.

Namun, panjang umur juga, gadis itu terlihat turun tangga dengan buru buru lalu segera menghampiri mobil Halilintar dan memasukinya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu jika sudah datang?" Ucap Ying. "Ini membuatku merasa bersalah." Lanjutnya.

Tunggu, kenapa gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan dress tanpa lengan berwarna putih tersebut?

Juga dengan polesan bedak yang tak terlalu tebal, sungguh~ gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Ini kedua kalinya, Halilintar melihat Ying dalam keadaan yang sungguh terlihat manis. KEDUA KALI?

"Hey~ Halilintar! Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Ying dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Halilintar.

"Euh.. tidak. Aku tak apa." Ujar Halilintar bohong. "Masuklah.. " suruh Halilintar bermaksud Ying segera masuk ke mobilnya dan tanpa basa-basi Ying menuruti perintah Halilintar.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Halilintar, keduanya hanya membisu, tak ada salah satu dari mereka berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan.  
Namun, tak lama sampai Halilintar membuka

mulut.

"Aku harap, kau takkan banyak bicara disana." Ucap Halilintar. "Jangan menjadi gadis yang suka basa-basi! Karena, Nenekku tidak menyukainya."

"Nenek? Kau masih memiliki seorang Nenek?" Timbal balik Ying.

"Yeah~ dia berusia 68 tahun dan ada beberapa hal yang tak ia sukai, maka dari itu kau cukup harus berhati-hati." Jelas Halilintar.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Mereka karakter orang yang netral, jadi kau santai saja jika dengan mereka." Ucap Halilintar.  
"Ayah,karakter orang yang sangat mencintai keluarga. Sedangkan Ibu, karakter orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Hey.. kau tak bisa berkata seperti itu tentang Ibumu."

"Kenapa? Memang seperti itu kenyataannya." tanggap Halilintar. "Bahkan, urusanmu bisa menjadi urusannya."

"Baiklah.. terserah saja." Timbal Ying. "Bagaimana dengan Saudara? Kau punya?"

"Seorang Adik, namanya Alicya Halina Veronica. Nama rasnya Zhang Xi Bei. Dia masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 2."

"Woah.. seorang gadis.. " gumam Ying yang terdengar begitu senang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Hey~ ingat! Ini hanya hubungan pura-pura. Jangan dianggap serius." Sindir Halilintar.

"Aku tahu.. " ucap Ying yang lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tapi, saat melihat Ying seperti itu, berhasil membuat Halilintar merasa gugup. Ia menjadi teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Oh~ Ya Tuhan.. ini berhasil membuat Halilintar meneguk salivanya.

"Ohh ya~ kau berjanji akan mence- "

"Kita sampai.. " ucap Halilintar memotong ucapan Ying dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Ying kesal.

Sebuah rumah yang terlihat mewah juga nyaman, itulah yang terlihat di suasana rumah tersebut.

Hal itu, cukup membuat Ying merasa takjub. Memang bukan istana, tapi rumah ini seperti rumah impiannya sejak dulu. Yeaah walaupun rumah kakeknya di china lebih besar dari ini(karena marga Liu adalah marga kerajaan).

Halilintar keluar dari mobilnya begitu juga dengan Ying.

"Yak! Kau yakin ini rumah orang tuamu?" Pekik Ying.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja ini rumah orang tuaku. Kau ini." Rutuk Halilintar.

Seorang gadis terlihat keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan semangat menghampiri Halilintar.

"Kakaak~~ " teriak gadis itu dan segera memeluk sang Kakak.

"Ya ampun~ kau sudah merindukan Aku?" Timbal Halilintar. "Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu?"

"Aish! Ini karena aku masih tidak merelakan Kakak pergi." Ucap gadis bernama ras Zhang Xi Bei itu.

"Ahh.. benarkah? Haha.. " tanggap Halilintar.

Ying yang sedari tadi hanya melihat sepasang saudara itu, hanya bisa tersenyum. Yeah~ ia memang tak memiliki seorang Kakak ataupun Adik, tentu ia takkan bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang saudara.

"Eo! Pasti kau Kak Liu Xiao Ying, bukan?" Pekik Halina yang menyadari sosok Ying.

"Iya.. " ujar Ying gugup.

Detik kemudian, Halina pergi menghampiri Ying lalu menarik tangannya.

"Kak Ying,, santai saja. Aku tidak seperti Kak Halilintar yang ganas." bisik Halina dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan, Halina-a?" Pekik Halilintar yang merasa namanya baru saja disebut.

"Apa? Tidak.. " elak Halina bohong. "Aku hanya bilang kalau Ibu sedang menunggu kalian." Lanjutnya lalu mengajak Ying masuk. "Lain kali, jangan telat, Kak Hali!" Tambahnya.

"Aku tahu.. " tanggap Halilintar dan mengikuti dua gadis itu.

Sebuah sambutan yang sangat baik dari keluarga Zhang. Tn dan Nyo. Zhang menyambut kedatangan Calon Menantu mereka dengan sangat baik juga, euh.. kecuali Nenek Zhang.

"Eo.. Xiao Ying,, akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap nyo. Zhang ramah.  
"Betul bukan apa yang aku katakan? Nona Ying sungguh gadis yang cantik." Lanjutnya setelah melihat penampilan amat cantik Ying.

"Yeah~ kau benar." Ucap tn. Zhang.

"Ahh.. jadi kau benar-benar gadis Halilintar kami." Sahut Nenek Zhang.

"I-iya.. " ucap mulai gugup.

"Tidak,, aku tidak setuju dengan-mu, Seo Mi. Dia tidak cantik. Biasa seperti gadis pada umum-nya."Ucap Nenek Park dingin, detik kemudian wanita tua itu pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju meja makan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya nenek Zhang.

"A-n-namaku Liu Xiao Ying."

Tiba-tiba nenek Zhang merasa terkejut. Gadis ini ternyata gadis kerajaan dari klan Liu. Sebuah klan yang paling tersohor.

"APA?! ternyata kau puteri. Tetapi kenapa kau tinggal disini?"

"Aku, maksudku kakekku ingin aku tidak menjadi bulan zi mai di klan ku. Itu sebabnya, aku pindah kesini." Jawab Ying

"Huh, tetap saja aku tak suka padamu."

Eung.. entah kenapa, ucapan Nenek Zhang sedikit membuat Ying tersakiti. Ia memang tahu, orang tua memiliki kesensitifan yang cukup besar, namun Ying yang bukan siapa-siapa di keluarga ini merasakan kesakitan yang amat mendalam.

"Nona Ying, maafkan kata-kata Ibuku yang cukup kasar. Kau tahu, orang tua benar-benar mudah sensitif." Ucap sesal tn. Zhang.

"Ya.. tak apa, tak masalah aku baik baik saja." Ujar Ying sedikit bohong.

Namun, disisi lain, Halilintar menyadari itu. Ia yakin, Ying memang merasa sakit atas ucapan Neneknya. Huh~ Neneknya sudah cukup kasar.

"Baiklah,, kalau begitu, mari kita makan malam." Ajak nyo. Zhang sembari menarik tangan Ying.

"Yeay~ makan!" Sorak Halina bahagia.

Saat ini, satu keluarga bersama Liu Xiao Ying tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Namun, jujur saja, nyo. Zhang tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, maka ia mencoba untuk memecahkan suasana senyap ini.

"Apakah makanan-nya lezat tuan puteri?"

"Eum.. yeah~ ini lezat. Aku suka. Dan aku mohon tolong jangan panggil aku tuan putri." Ucap Ying sejujur mungkin.

"Ohh.. awalnya aku ragu, takut-takut jika kau tak suka dengan hidangannya." Ucap nyo. Zhang basa-basi.

"Sebelumnya, aku mencoba untuk bertanya pada Halilintar, tapi ia berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu."Lanjutnya.

"Ya ampun~ kalian pasangan kekasih tapi tak tahu apa kesukaan kalian. Bagaimana jika sudah menjadi pasangan Suami-Istri?" Sahut Nenek Zhang tiba tiba dan berhasil membuat Ying tersedak.

"Euh.. Ying~ " pekik nyo. Zhang.

Halilintar pun buru-buru memberikan air minum milik Ying pada gadis itu dan Ying pun menerimanya.

"Auh.. Ibu,, mereka masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan soal Pernikahan." Ucap tn. Zhang."Tolong, jangan mengungkitnya!"

"Apa? Memangnya aku salah?" timbal balik Nenek zhang sinis. "Mereka sepantaran dan umur mereka sudah harus bisa mulai memikirkan tentang Pernikahan. Untuk sekedar memersiapkannya." Lanjutnya.

"Nenek.. " panggil Halilintar. "Aku mohon, kami juga butuh waktu untuk memikirkan Pernikahan. Tapi ini masih terlalu dini bagi kami sendiri." ujarnya dan diikuti Ying dengan anggukkan.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan memikirkannya? Jika aku sudah mati, begitu?"

"Ibu.. " ucap bersamaan tn dan nyo. Zhang.

Woo.. woo.. ini pembicaraan yang sedikit dewasa bagi Xi Bei. Sepertinya ia harus pergi.

"Euh.. aku lupa mengerjakan Tugas. Alu permisi dulu." Ujar Halina, dan buru-buru pergi menuju kamarnya.

Kepergian Halina juga membuat suasana kembali diam. Ya tuhan.. ini acara makan malam yang tak terduga. Bahkan jika pembicaraannya menuju ke Pernikahan.

"Euh.. Nenek,, aku kira anda tak perlu menyebut kata 'mati' disini." sahut Ying dengan berani bersuara lagi. "Dan lagi, bagiku kata 'mati' terlalu kasar untuk manusia." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pekik Nenek zhang sinis lagi.

"Yeah~ meninggal, buknn mati." Ralat sekaligus tambahan dari Halilintar. "Meninggalnya seorang manusia, Tuhan lah yang menentukan. Kematian, rejeki, juga jodoh, Tuhan telah memersiapkan semuanya. Dan kita hanya bisa berserah diri." Lanjutnya.

Semua diam, diam mendengar ucapan Ying lalu mencernanya.

Sedetik kemudian Ying dan Halilintar cukup terkejut dengan apa yang telah diucapkan mereka.

.

.

*F-A*

Skip Time

Halilintar POV

Aku hanya menatap jalan depan setelah memutuskan menghentikan mobil untuk mengantar Ying dengan rasa bersalah pulang ke rumah. Dan gadis itu? Ia hanya terus menghela nafas dan kadang mengacak rambutnya yang sebelumnya terlihat rapi. Apa ia menyesal? Yeaah aku yang seharusnya yang paling menyesal. Gadis itu tak salah apa-apa.

"Huh.. " aku kembali mendengarnya menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan karena aku tak tahan lagi, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Aku,, kurasa aku menyesal setelah mengatakan semuanya di meja makan tadi." Ujarky yang masih menatap lurus. "Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan sendiri." lanjutku

"Hey..~ apa aku sungguh diluar batas? Apa aku mengingkari janjimu untuk tidak basa-basi? Apa aku melakukannya?" Tanya Ying bertubi-tubi. Ohh.. aku kembali menyadari bahwa ia terdengar ketakutan.

Aku memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Aku tak ingin meleset di suasana seerti ini untuk menjawabnya.  
"Tidak,, bagiku kau menepati janji-mu. Kau tidak basa-basi ataupun berlebihan tadi. Lagi pula, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tak perlu berbicara." Ucapku.

"Tapi,, aku takut, aku takut dicap sebagai gadis yang tidak memiliki perkataan baik. Aku takut." Ucap Ying. Huh~ aku harus bagaimana?

"Tidak, kau tidak salah aku yang salah."

"Aku yang sal- oh, tidak. Kau yang salah. Tidak - tidak. Kita. Ya, kita yang salah."

Detik kemudian, aku melepas sabuk kursiku lalu melepas sabuk kursinya juga. Hal itu berhasil membuatnya bingung dengan apa yang tengah aku lakukan.

"Hey~ Zhang Xi Fan,, aku sedang tidak ingin- " terhenti, yeah~ aku menghentikan ucapannya dengan sebuah pelukan.  
Sebuah pelukan yang hangat, setidaknya seperti itu.

Aku, sebelumnya tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan Yaya, walaupun dia dalam keadaan bersedih, aku tak pernah sekalipun memeluknya. Yeah~ hanya sekedar memegang tangannya saja.

"Xi Fan-wa,, kau … "

"Diamlah! Jika kau bicara, kau hanya bisa menghilangkan kehangatan ini." Potongku.

Ia pun menurut, ia diam dalam pelukanku. Dan seterusnya, aku masih memeluknya.

To Be Continue…

 **Fuuuhhh... Ini Fanfic punya ve yang aku lanjutin. Awalnya sih, agak susah. Soalnya aku bukan haliying shipper. Tapi mereka berdua sweet kok menurut ku. Untuk pairing akhir, masih dirahasiakan dulu.. Pokoknya ikuti aja setiap update ceritanya. Btw, ada yg bisa nebak siapa pria yang dulu diharapkan Ying? Dan ada yg pengen flashback waktu Halilintar melihat Ying cantik untuk pertama kalinya nggak? Ahh terserah deh. Fely cuma ingin reader berpartisipasi dalam cerita... Dan hargailah sebuah fanfic..**

Akhir kata...REVIEW?.


End file.
